Arcwind Point (Skyrim)
Arcwind Point is an ancient Nordic tomb in that is actually a temple, rather than a dungeon. Location This area is accessible through two winding mountain passes. One path is to the east of Autumnwatch Tower before reaching Froki's Shack marked with some ancient Nordic ruins. The other path is directly south of Haemar's Shame. From the fast travel point, a narrow path leads down to the north, but then curves back towards the south. The path leads generally south and east, past Alchemist's Shack. Turning south, just past Rift Imperial Camp, a winding path leads up to the west. At one point, the Dragonborn gets a high view of the point. Overview The area around the temple is vast. Two groups of five skeletons can be found patrolling the area. Near the center is a platform with a sarcophagus containing a leveled Draugr Deathlord or Dragon Priest. With installed, a word wall and a dragon are located here, often leading to fights between the draugr and the dragon. In the high northeastern section of this area there is a tower with a few leveled undead. A dragon priest can also spawn at high levels. Notable loot *Restoration skill book - Withershins - Atop the pedestal found at the top of a dilapidated tower, which can be reached by heading directly north from the dais with the sarcophagus and through the small room with an altar and a log trap (triggered by a clearly-visible pressure plate before entering the chamber), after which a path to the north-east that leads to the book can be found. *Word Wall - Drain Vitality West of the coffin on the platform, up a set of steps. Enemies *Dragon *Draugr *Skeletons Word Wall Gallery AncientDragonAtArcwindPoint.jpg|Ancient Dragon at Arcwind Point. Legendary Dragon Arcwind Wall.png|Legendary Dragon at Arcwind Point with a Word Wall in the distance. Trivia *If a dragon enters the location, the entombed draugr reanimate to fight it, though draugr are said to be the undead worshipers of dragonkind. *This is one of the few locations in the game where Draugr Deathlords can be met when at lower levels. *At higher levels, rare Draugr Death Overlords can be encountered in this location. *This is also one of the very few locations where a Hulking Draugr can be found. *Depending on level, the sarcophagus on the elevated octagon shaped plateau may even hold a maskless Dragon Priest or a Draugr Wight Lord. *With the addition of Dawnguard, a word wall will be present with the new shout Drain Vitality. *This is one of the highest level niches in the game, due to the high level draugr encountered. In Dawnguard, a legendary dragon can be encountered at this location even when at mid-level. *There is a quicksilver ore vein past the arc at the top of the stairs. Bugs * If Arngeir gives Arcwind Point as the location of a Word of Power, finding the word wall and learning the word may not complete the "Find the Word of Power in Arcwind Point" miscellaneous quest objective. The quest marker will remain in front of the word wall. The word wall located at Northwind Summit completes this quest, but only if it has not been previously found.Skyrim Bugs talk page — Arcwind point word wall bug ** The console command SetStage FreeFormHighHrothgarA 20 can be used to complete the quest, however Arngeir may give the quest again. **Since finding the word wall at Northwind Summit is the only known way to resolve this bug, this can be avoided by discovering the Arcwind Point word wall before the Northwind Summit one. *Even if the Word of Power at Arcwind Point has already been found, Arngeir may give the "Find the Word of Power in Arcwind Point" miscellaneous quest, if this happens use the word wall located at Northwind Summit to complete the quest. *Arngeir might give the Dragonborn the "Find the Word of Power in Arcwind Point" miscellaneous quest again after the console command to complete the quest has been used. The word at the wall will be glowing, even if already learned, but it won't be able to be "learned" again. The console command may be used again to receive the next word wall location from Arngeir. Appearances * References de:Bogenwindspitze es:Punta de Arcwind ru:Ветровая Дуга Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations